


Entrenchment

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: The Fast and the Furious
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2003, recipient:Michelle Christian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-12-25
Updated: 2003-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:52:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men in a garage</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrenchment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michelle Christian (movies_michelle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/movies_michelle/gifts).



Tanned skin, blond hair, blue eyes and long legs. He stood out in the crowd because he didn't belong here, in Dom's world. He wanted to race but looked like he should be spending his days on the beach with a surfboard. No matter how good he was with a car, he would always stand out. Or so Dom thought.

It had been barely three weeks since Dom had come face to face with Brian while pulling him and Vince apart in front of the grocery store. Brian had looked him in the eye, not at all intimidated by Dom's size or the ferocity of his glare. He hadn't been intimidated then and he certainly had not been intimidated when they had raced later that night.

~Dude, I almost had you.~

Brian had been grinning like a fool when he said that, full of pride and arrogance over the fact he had almost beat Dominic Toretto in the race until Dom set him straight. The smile had died a little under Dom's words but the man had not backed down one bit. And Dom also remembered how bright Brian's eyes had been as he rode the adrenalin rush from the race, breathing a little too fast and Dom could almost feel the rush of energy rolling through Brian's body. Dom knew that rush, lived for it every time he raced. The way all his senses became more alive, how he could feel his heart racing, his blood flowing. How hard he was after a good race.

Three weeks. That was all it had taken for Brian to become part of Dom's family and his team. He thought he should be scared by how easily Brian had slipped into his life but he wasn't. Brian just seemed to fit.

~He owns you now~

Mia had said those words to Brian the day Brian had brought in the wreck of the Supra to Dom's garage in repayment for the bet he had lost. Dom had overheard those words, thought about them and realized they were not totally true. Brian was becoming part of his team, the team he looked out for and cared for, defended them when they needed him and kick them in the ass when they needed it.

Brian was different. He was part of Dom's team now but he didn't need Dom to care for or defend him. Brian was more than capable of doing that alone and insisted on taking care of himself. Whenever Brian looked at him, Dom got the sense that he never saw Dom the leader, the defender, the brother. Brian always seemed to see Dominic Toretto, the man. Dom couldn't remember the last time someone looked at him and just saw him, not anyone else. And Brian listened to him, really listened without judging him.

Brian had sat there, vivid blue eyes watching him as Dom told him all about the man he had almost beaten to death and had been sent to jail for. Dom was still trying to figure out why he had taken Brian to see the black Dodge Charger and tell him about that very dark time in his life. Mia and his team knew all about it because they had been there and he was sure Jesse and Leon had learned about it from Letty or Vince. But with Brian Dom had poured out the entire sordid details to and Brian didn't judge him for that, instead he was just there listening to Dom. So far the only reason he had come up with was he wanted Brian to understand how he thought, how he looked at life.

What scared him was how he was starting to feel about Brian.

What scared him was a certain look Brian had started giving him. The one when it was just the two of them in the garage working on the car. The one that went straight to Dom's groin and made him think of things better left undone, such as shoving Brian against the nearest stationary object and kissing him hard. Of shoving his hand down Brian's jeans and jerking him off while Brian panted and moaned for him.

It didn't help that he was starting to return those looks. That he was watching Brian far more often than he should. Looking at the way Brian's jeans hugged the fullness of his ass when he was bent over the Supra's engine, the way the sun glistened on his tanned body when they had both stripped off their shirts to soak up the sun while taking a break. Brian drew him, the look in his eyes when he raced, fearless, focussed. Riding an adrenalin high that made his heart race and his blood flow and Dom wanted to shove him against the car and screw him raw. He wanted to sink into that tall, lean body and feel Brian hot and tight around him.

They were currently working alone in Dom's garage, putting the finishing touches on the Supra. Mia was at school, and the others were off testing new modifications Jesse had done to Leon's car. It was just him and Brian now. And Brian was kneeling by the front of the car, replacing one of the headlights. Dom couldn't resist pausing to watch the way Brian's jean's cupped his ass, making him itch to go over there and run his hands over the full, firm backside.

"You know this would go a lot faster if you stopped looking at my ass." Brian said, glancing up at Dom. His tone of voice was just short of teasing, a sly look in his bright blue eyes. Dom was getting to know that look. It meant Brian was in the mood to play.

"Maybe I like looking at your ass." Dom walked over to him. "Maybe I wouldn't notice your ass so much if you didn't shake it at me all the time."

Brian stood up as Dom approached, turning to face him. Dom didn't stop till he was close enough to feel the heat of his body, the scent of sweat and engine oil clinging to Brian's skin. Dom inhaled the scent deeply, feeling a frisson of lust lick down his spine, making something low tighten in his belly. He could feel the tension between them pull tighter as Brian grinned at him, reckless and wild. Brian definitely wanted to play, hard and rough and Dom was more than willing to play.

He took another step closer, hands reaching out to rest lightly on Brian's hips, their bodies just touching. Dom's mouth was dry as he watched Brian's eyes flick downwards, felt his cock growing hard beneath his pants as Brian's eyes travelled down his body, leaving a path of heat and need.

"Maybe I was `shaking my ass' at you to get your attention." Brian said, his eyes hot as he leaned back against the Supra. Dom's breath hitched as Brian spread his legs slightly in a blatant invitation.

Dom pressed closer, cock brushing up against Brian's, sending need coursing through him. His hands clenched on Brian's hips, his mouth coming down hard on Brian's. Need coursed through him as Brian's mouth opened, the other man arching into Dom's body. He felt his control slipping as he settled his weight against Brian, and Brian did nothing more than groan and spread his legs wider, allowing Dom to be cradled between's Brian's thighs.

Hands gripped the edge of Brian's t-shirt, the kiss breaking long enough for Dom to yank the shirt over Brian's head and toss it somewhere on the floor. Brian's hands tugged at his own shirt and Dom stripped that off too before diving back in to kiss Brian. His hands returned to grip Brian's hips, holding him against the car as Dom ground his cock against Brian's. Brian was breathless, making soft sounds of need as he thrust his hips against Dom.

Those sounds were driving Dom crazy. He reached between them, tugging on the button of Brian's jeans before he managed to undo it. He slowly lowered the zipper over Brian's straining erection. Freeing his cock, Dom wrapped his fingers around it, feeling how hard and hot it was in his hand. Brian's head fell back, moaning as Dom stroked him hard. His face was flushed, his breathing loud in the garage.

With his other hand, Dom fumbled with his own pants before finally releasing his cock. He shuddered as it sprang free, pants falling down to puddle around his ankles. He leaned down to kiss Brian again, hard. Brian was grinding his hips against Dom, their cocks sliding against one another, slick with pre-come. Dom could feel his control dwindling to nothing as he kissed Brian, their hands scrabbling over each other. He needed to be inside Brian now.

Brian pulled back, his eyes hot with need and lust. He pushed Dom slightly away, baring his teeth when Dom growled in protest. He shoved his pants down to his ankles before turning his back on Dom. Bracing himself against the Supra he spread his legs, looking back at Dom over his shoulder, a challenge in his eyes.

Dom growled again at the sight Brian presented to him. Sleek, tanned body bent over the beautiful, cold metal of the Supra and Dom could feel his heart racing as if he had just punched the NOS. This was what he wanted, what he and Brian had been dancing around one another for days.

Looking around, Dom spotted a container of motor oil sitting nearby. He grabbed it and returned to where Brian was bent over. Brian was still watching him, eyes burning bright and hot. Dom slicked himself with the oil before coating two fingers and sliding them inside Brian. Brian groaned, pushing back onto them.

"Just do it," Brian said, bracing himself against the Supra. Dom shuddered, reaching down to guide himself to the entrance of Brian's body. He pushed, the tip of his cock sliding past the first ring of muscle. Brian gasped, arching backwards, pulling Dom deeper into his body. Dom groaned, hands gripping Brian's hips as he pulled back out a bit then pushed in hard, sliding all the way in this time.

Tight heat surrounding him and it was all Dom could to do retain what little thread of control he had left. Brian was groaning, sounds of pleasure and need spilling out of his mouth as he pushed back against Dom. Dom pulled out and slammed back in, shaking hard.

"Let go." Brian glanced at him over his shoulder. "Come on Dom, just let go. I can take it."

Dom groaned, the sound torn out of him at the surety in Brian's eyes. He gripped Brian's hips harder, knowing there would be bruises later before plunging hard into Brian. Hard and deep, unable to hold back now as Brian moaned and panted and writhed under his hands.

Dom slid one hand down over Brian's cock, Brian groaning as Dom touched him. Wrapping his hand around the hard length, Dom stroked him hard, losing himself in the way Brian felt around and the sounds he was making. Brian tensed, mouth open as Dom felt the hot wetness of Brian's release spill over his hand. It was enough to make him come, spurting hard into Brian's body.

Dom slumped against Brian, breathing hard, his hands braced on the hood of the Supra to keep part of his weight off of Brian. The other man was breathing hard as well, skin slick with sweat, curls lying damp against his head. Dom could feel the tension gone from Brian's body with the force of his climax.

"God, I needed that," Brian muttered.

"Oh yeah?" Dom rubbed his nose against the back of Brian's neck, inhaling deeply of sex and sweat and Brian.

"Yeah. Been wanting to do that for a while now but you've been rather oblivious to my charms."

Dom grinned. "Is that why you were shaking your ass at me this past week?" He reached down, palming one cheek of said ass, feeling how it filled his hand.

"Yeah." Brian wriggled his ass a little, Dom's cock still firmly embedded inside of him.

Suddenly Brian stiffened and Dom raised his head. He could hear the distinctive rumble of Leon and the others' cars approaching the garage.

Swearing, Dom slid out of Brian, shuddering as the cooler air of the garage brushed over his sensitive cock. They scrambled for their clothes, as they heard car engines shutting off outside.

By the time his team entered the garage, Brian was kneeling down in front of the Supra, working on the other headlight, while Dom was reaching into a cooler for a Corona

"Hey Dom." Vince glared at Brian who just shrugged his shoulders and returned to work, unperturbed by Vince's hostility.

"V." Dom held out a Corona toward Vince. "How did it go?"

"Good. The changes Jesse made really...."

Dom let V's voice flow over him. His body felt heavy and sated from the sex. Resisting the urge to glance over at Brian, Dom couldn't help thinking that what they had just done had entrenched Brian that much deeper into Dom's life. That he should be a little more afraid.

But he wasn't.

Because it might just mean Brian would be sticking around a lot longer.

  



End file.
